


Would you like to dance?

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Ferret, M/M, Slow Dancing, Weasel - Freeform, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: I'm sorry that there's always Drarry in these one-shots but I just can't help myself! It's my favorite Harry Potter OTP!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Fandom One-Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 17





	Would you like to dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that there's always Drarry in these one-shots but I just can't help myself! It's my favorite Harry Potter OTP!!

"You may now kiss your husband!"

After the ceremony everyone heads over to the building where they are to hold the reception for after the wedding. Music is pounding in the speakers as everyone begins to dance. Harry and Draco, the grooms, are laughing loudly as they hold each other in their arms.

All adults are enjoying the alcohol along with each other's company while the younger children either dance as well or just sit to the side bored.

Scorpius is one of those who deciding to stand beside the dance floor and smile widely as he watches his father and Harry, his new dad, being so happy. Scorpius is also happy, until he looks over to see Rose, Uncle Ron's daughter frowning at her plate of food.

Ever since Harry came into the picture three years ago, when he was five-years-old, his father and him has taught him to always be kind to others. Not that father told me to be mean before Harry but he was very distant and didn't seem to talk about it, when they did talk that is.

But to especially be kind to those who are sad.

So, Scorpius heads over to Rose and stands beside her gaining himself a glance, but that was all. He sighed a little but didn't give up so he asked, "What's wrong?"

She turns looking at him not saying anything for a little while before responding, "I'm bored and I want to go home. Dad made me leave my book at home so now I have nothing to do."

Scorpius starts to think of things she could possibly do while here when he looked over at his father. Harry was dipping him making father laugh very loudly, something Scorpius had never seen before Harry. 

Scorpius bites his lip nervously before turning back to Rose. "Would you like to dance?" He suggests giving her a shy smile while she just raises her eyebrow.

"Do you even know how to dance?" She asks looking at him skeptically while he is almost offended, but it was merely a simple question.

"Yes, I have taken lessons for many years," Scorpius grins up at her as she frowns making his smile drop a little. "Do you?"

"A little but I'm not terrible," Rose shrugs hoping off of her seat. "Sure, I'll dance."

He grabs her hand and pulls her out to the dance floor as a slow song comes on and he gets nervous. He lightly placed his hands where they need to go as her's go on his shoulders.

She doesn't seem entirely less bored but at least there's a small smile on her face. "So, what do you like to do other than read?" Scorpius inquires to which she just shrugs.

"I don't know, not that much I guess," She says nonchalantly making Scorpius pout.

"Do you draw?" He asks.

"Nope, I'm absolutely dreadful at it. You should ask my dad, I tried to draw him once and he looked like a squashed potato with a red wig," She chuckles causing Scorpius to breakout into laughter.

"I would love to see it sometime," Scorpius says wiping away a tear before replacing his hand.

"Sorry, dad threw it straight into the fire, I don't blame him though," Rose says causing Scorpius to bite his lip to contain his laughter.

"Okay, then if not drawing, do you play any sports?" Scorpius asks to which she nods her head enthusiastically.

"Me and my family play quidditch all the time, especially on holidays when we all get together. I would suspect I would see you on holidays since Uncle Harry and your dad have been together for a couple years but I've only seen you that one time when your dad was picking up Uncle Harry from my parents house so you could all go out," Rose hums as if just now realizing this to be true.

"Yes, well father has been quite nervous about the whole Weasley family get together topic because of what happened during their school years. I don't know all the specifics but I do know my father wasn't very nice," Scorpius sighs looking at her apologetically as if he had anything to do with his father's actions as a child.

"I suspect so, what I've heard aren't the nicest things about your father, but that's as a child. The comments have gotten less mean but my father still believes him to be a prat," Rose says causing Scorpius to laugh.

"Father says that about Uncle Ron all the time as well!" Scorpius exclaims causing them both to break out into laughter.

Then suddenly Scorpius realized that the song was coming to an end and frowned a little. "Well, I enjoyed talking with you," Scorpius says smiling at her shyly.

She looks at him for a second before grinning and responding, "I did too, I hope we are able to do it again. I think we'll be great friends."

Scorpius glances over at his father and new dad as they pull apart at the songs end. Harry bows and kisses the back of father's making them burst out laughing. So, Scorpius decides to copy him.

He shocks Rose by bowing and kissing the back of her hand when there is a loud exclamation. "Rosie, No!" It's Ron as he storms over and lifts Rose into his arms cradling her to his chest as she pouts up at him. While Draco lifts Scorpius off the ground and places him behind him. "I am not okay with this!"

"Neither am I!" Draco responds glaring at Ron as he receives a glare right back. Harry then comes up behind Draco ruffling Scorpius's hair and hugging Draco from behind.

"What's wrong?" Harry ask confused about the ruckus they were both making.

"Rosie and Draco were dancing! And he kissed her hand!" Ron exclaims wide eyed and clutching her to his chest as if trying to protect her from the people around them while she just rolls her eyes at him.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asks his eyebrows knitting together not understanding why they are freaking out.

"They are both only eight, far too young for this," Draco says looking at Harry with a glare making a 'humph' sound as he crosses his arms and tuning away, but still not removing Harry's arms from around him.

"At what age did you start to dance with girls?" Harry asks smirking at his husband as he sees a blush creep up his neck.

"That's not important now. I refuse to let my son dance with weasel's daughter," Draco says dramatically and is a little surprised when Rose starts laughing.

"Dad's a weasel!" Rose exclaims laughing as Ron playfully glares down at her before smirking at Draco.

"Well, Draco's a ferret," Ron says making a snort heard from behind Draco. Draco then turns to see his son coming his mouth with wide eyes as he look at him with a raised eyebrow

"Yes yes, whatever. When are you going to ever let that one go, it was one time," Draco sighs looking at Ron exasperatedly.

"Well, then stop calling me weasel and I'll stop calling you ferret," Ron says getting another laugh out of his daughter making him roll his eyes.

"Never," Draco glares at him.

"Fine ferret, see you at Christmas!" Ron says turning around and walking away while waving at him without looking.

"Christmas! What is he talking about!?!" Draco exclaims to which Harry's arms disappear and he scampers off the dance floor. "Harry! What is he talking about!?!"

Scorpius just stays there watching as Ron walks over to his family, kissing Aunt Hermione's cheek when Rose's head pops over his shoulder. She smiles at him and waves causing him to grin and enthusiastically waves back. 

Hopefully they'll become friends.


End file.
